


Awkward...

by awkwardjazzy



Series: NCT Fics [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: it was a blind date...how could it not be awkward?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would literally be way more awkward than this, but I wouldn't have the happy ending.... sad times for Jasmyn. Enjoy le book!

It was a blind date, how much more awkward could it get? Each man thought it couldn’t be that bad, but oh how they were wrong.

 

Minhyung arrived around thirty minutes early to the restaurant for his blind date. The man was gorgeous with his maroon hair and chocolate colored eyes shaped like almonds. His smile was stunning and there were small moles that adorned his face. His name was Lee Donghyuck.

 

It became awkward when Minhyung spilled water on him and began to towel dry him where it landed on his leg, awfully close to his crotch.

 

It only got worse when Donghyuck tried to play off the embarrassing moment and ended up flinging half of his spaghetti into Minhyung’s hair, then proceeded to pull it out in weird clumps.

 

The date did, however, get better as they walked to the beach hand in hand, so they wouldn’t lose each other in the crowd (that was non-existent).

 

And it did progress as they walked on the beach hand in hand while making the most of getting to know each other.

 

But the highlight was not the awkward mess of a dinner or the hand holding nor was it when Donghyuck pushed Minhyung into the water, despite the freezing temperature, only to fall in as well because Minhyung had an iron grip on his wrist as he was falling.

 

The highlight was, in fact, the end of the date when Minhyung, despite how cold he was, gently tugged on Donghyuck’s waist to pull him closer. The highlight of the date was the way both of their breaths were seen in the chilly air and the way Minhyung handled Donghyuck as if he were fragile and on the verge of breaking. The highlight was nimble fingers on a slim waist while quick fingers danced in Minhyung’s hair. The highlight was the hitch in Donghyuck’s breath when Minhyung tilted his head up ever so gently. The highlight was when rough lips met contrasting soft lips for the big finale. The highlight of the date was the gentleness of the kiss, both men too scared to be too risky in the fear of losing something special, but being brave enough to take a big enough plunge to be drawn to the other. The highlight was Minhyung being mesmerized by Donghyuck as the kiss evolved into something passionate. The highlight was Donghyuck falling onto the sand and pulling Minhyung on top of him in a heated embrace (they’re under age people it’s just kissing. I refuse, I REPEAT REFUSE TO SEXUALIZE THESE TWO BEAUTIFUL MEN OR ANY UNDER AGED PAIRING IN GENERAL SO PLEASE DON’T ASK ME IT ONLY MAKES ME UNCOMFORTABle…..okay now that that’s cleared up….read ahead).

 

The highlight of the date was not the awkwardness nor was it the fact that they were at the beach. The highlight of the date was when two completely different souls molded together in the most complex of ways to create a bond that could never be broken.

 

The highlight of the date was when two awkward and clumsy boys fell in love, not quite possibly for the first time, but definitely for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! comments and kudos much appreciated. Please tell me how terrible my work is! I need to know, so don't hold back okay?  
> ~Stay Beautiful


End file.
